Holiday without You
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Miscommunication membuat mereka tak bisa menghabiskan liburan bersama/ "tidak pernah ada yang namanya KyuWook couple! Kenapa mereka tidak pernah mengerti!"/ "Saat Kangin hyung kembali dari militer, aku memiliki perasaan was-was" / Kali ini, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk merubah keadaan/ KyuMin/ YAOI/ DLDR/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun memperlambat langkah kakinya, semakin ia melangkah semakin ia ragu dengan kepergiannya. Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang berharap menemukan sosok seorang pria dengan headseat yang terpasang di telinganya sedang berlari tergesa menuju ke arahnya.

Namun yang Kyuhyun lihat saat ini hanyalah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan koper-koper dan tas bawaan mereka. Orang-orang yang sibuk dengan handphone nya, dan beberapa gadis-gadis yang memanggil-manggil sambil mengarahkan kamera padanya –yang tentu saja tak mendapat perhatian khusus dari Kyuhyun-

Kyuhyun masih memandang kosong ke belakang, hingga panggilan kesal bersuara nyaring memaksanya untuk menoleh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan! Kita bisa terlambat, ayo cepat!" rekan satu grupnya yang mungil itu – Kim Ryeowook- menyentakkan satu kakinya pertanda ia kesal.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Ryeowook, Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedang menunggunya. Mereka kini berada di Incheon Airport, bersiap untuk memulai perjalanan liburan mereka menuju Jerman.

Tepukan lembut pada punggungnya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh "Kenapa? Kau mengharapkan Sungmin hyung datang menyusul? Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi. Sungmin hyung mungkin sudah sampai di rumah orangtuanya sekarang"

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya menuju tempat duduk sesuai nomor urut yang tertulis di tiket pesawatnya. Ryeowook memang benar, Sungmin memilih untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya untuk menghabiskan liburan kali ini. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melangkah menyusul Ryeowook yang menempati tempat duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

**Holiday without You**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**This is about their Love, their Feeling and their Moment **

**.**

**Boys Love, Typo (s), DLDR**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Secara nyata mereka tidak bisa saya miliki, dan saya memilih menuangkan kecintaan saya pada mereka melalui karya ini. Fic ini murni milik saya, seorang gadis yang ber **_**pen name**_** Lee Sanghyun**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook merasa jengah dengan pemandangan lovey dovey pasangan di seberangnya. Disana Donghae dan Hyukjae asyik berbisik dan cekikikan entah mentertawakan apa. Dan kini pandangan Ryeowook berpaling pada namja yang duduk disampingnya, yang hingga saat ini masih setia dengan pemandangan di luar sana sejak pesawat yang mereka tumpangi take off setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Tak ada reaksi apapun. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan respon. "Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Hm?" Dan berhasil, Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook, tapi nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Ryeowook merasa gemas sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang malah membeo pertanyaannya.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat! Kau tidak sakit, kan?" Ryeowook memeriksa dahi Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya. Kyuhyun pun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Lalu kau kenapa? Kau menyebalkan kalau seperti ini! Seperti tak punya nyawa!" Ryeowook melayangkan protes dan memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih memandang datar padanya.

"Ah~~ kau pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Sungmin hyung!" Ryeowook mencibirkan bibirnya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia yakin tebakannya tepat kali ini.

Kyuhyun masih diam dan hanya memandang Ryeowook saja, tak berusaha menanggapi. Kemudian ia melirik ke seberang tempat duduknya, dilihatnya Donghae sedang bersandar pada bahu Hyukjae dan memejamkan matanya, mungkin tertidur. Sementara Hyukjae tengah asyik menikmati alunan music dari MP3 nya.

"Aku mengantuk, aku tidur dulu Wookie-ya…." Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Ryeowook.

"Hmmm…. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Sungmin hyung, Kyu?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu ia menjawab "Nanti…. Kalau sudah sampai"

Ryeowook pun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, akhirnya ia menyerah setelah mendapat tanggapan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tahu, akan sangat percuma jika ia terus melanjutkannya.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap sendu langit malam dari balkon kamarnya. Langit hitam yang terlihat sepi tanpa bintang, Sungmin hanya mendengus kasar kemudian melirik ke arah handphone yang tergeletak disampingnya. Handphone yang dari sejam lalu selalu Sungmin tunggu dan harapkan dering dan getarannya.

'_Apa dia sudah sampai? Kenapa tak memberi kabar apapun padaku?'_

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, ia menyentuh layar handphone, dan memilih option 'buku telepon' kemudian ia memilih nama teratas di urutan buku teleponnya. #Kyuhyunnie.

Sungmin hanya menatap nama tersebut, ingin sekali ia menekan tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan. Tapi Sungmin ragu, akhirnya dia hanya terdiam memandang layar handphone nya, hingga 10 detik kemudian, layar handphone tersebuh berubah gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback on**_

"_Hyung, apa lebih baik kita membawa satu koper besar saja untuk pakaian kita?" _

_Sungmin yang saat itu baru saja selesai mandi dikejutkan oleh Kyuhyun yang -tanpa mengetuk pintu- masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamarnya. Ya, ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun._

"_Eh? Untuk apa?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung_

_Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tak mengerti kenapa Sungmin bertanya 'untuk apa' padanya._

"_Apa kau lupa? Jadi kau belum berkemas?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin semakin mengernyitkan dahinya._

"_Memangnya mau kemana, Kyu?"_

_Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, pertanda bahwa Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti maksudnya._

"_Liburan…ke Jerman…" Kyuhyun berkata ragu. Ada rasa was was bahwa Sungmin melupakan rencana liburan mereka._

"_Eh? Ke Jerman?" Sungmin tidak main-main. Ia benar-benar terkejut._

"_Iya, bukankah…kita akan ke Jerman?" Kyuhyun juga balas mengernyit. Rasa was-was nya meninggi._

"_Aku….aku pikir tidak jadi, aku…aku tidak jadi pesan tiket pada manager hyung" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tampaknya ia juga mulai merasa was-was._

"_Apa?" Kyuhyun merasa tak percaya ini. Ia menurunkan pandangannya pada secarik tiket yang saat ini sedang digenggamnya. Ia berniat menitipkan tiketnya, menjadikannya satu dengan milik Sungmin._

_Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun, dan saat itu juga, Sungmin paham akan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya._

"_Ah, mmm….aku…aku ingin istirahat saja di rumah Kyu, aku merasa sangat lelah, lagipula aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungjin" Sungmin memberikan senyum 'terpaksa' nya pada Kyuhyun. Dan ia berbohong, berkata seolah-olah memang dia sengaja membatalkan rencananya._

_Kyuhyun terdiam, memandang tak percaya pada Sungmin. Ada kekecewaan disana._

"_Ah, maaf ya Kyu, aku….lupa bilang….tapi…tidak apa-apa, kau pergi saja" Sungmin mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan mengelus-ngelus bahunya. "Eunhyuk dan Donghae jadi pergi?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ryeowook juga ikut"_

_Sungmin tertegun sejenak "O-oh, baguslah, jadi ramai kan. Pasti menyenangkan" kemudian Sungmin kembali tersenyum manis._

"_Tenang saja, ada Kangin hyung disini, dia juga tidak berencana liburan ke luar negeri kan. Aku bisa bersama Kangin hyung nanti"_

_-'Kangin hyung'- Ada bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menawarkan membeli tiket susulan untuk Sungmin atau malah Kyuhyun lebih baik membatalkan rencana liburannya agar bisa bersama Sungmin. Tapi tiba-tiba niatan itu hilang begitu saja setelah Sungmin berkata dengan senyum manisnya yang Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengharapkannya. _

"_Ah, iya…..baiklah kalau begitu. Aku bisa bawa koper yang kecil saja." Kyuhyun balas tersenyum pada Sungmin. Kemudian ia bergegas ke kamarnya untuk kembali berkemas._

_**Flashback Off**_

.

.

Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya. Kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan ia ingat bahwa ia sudah sampai di Jerman. Begitu sampai di hotel tadi, ia langsung tertidur karena kelelahan. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah pintu saat dilihatnya Ryeowook masuk membawa senampan makanan untuknya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Baguslah, aku jadi tidak perlu membangunkanmu. Ini aku bawakan makan malam untukmu" Ryeowook meletakkan nampannya di atas meja di samping televisi. Kemudian ia menyalakan televisi dan duduk diatas ranjangnya untuk menonton.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati makan malamnya. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk untuk menikmati makanannya.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu?" Ryeowook berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Ia sibuk mengganti channel memilih tontonan yang bagus.

"Nanti, aku sudah sangat lapar" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, kau di pesawat hanya terus tertidur. Sesampainya di hotel juga kau langsung tidur hingga lewat jam makan malam"

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan Ryeowook dan terus memakan makanannya hingga habis. Kemudian ia minum dan setelahnya menyingkirkan nampannya. Lalu ia kembali beranjak naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, kau mau tidur lagi!? Kau harus mandi Kyuhyun-ah!" Ryeowook sewot melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali memposisikan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Iya, aku bilang nanti juga aku mandi" Kyuhyun berujar malas

"Kau jorok sekali! Kalau ada Sungmin hyung, dia juga pasti akan marah-marah dan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi!" Ryeowook berteriak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ia pikir bisa membuat Kyuhyun balas menjawab kata-katanya. Tapi nyatanya Ryeowook salah. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal

"Sayangnya tidak ada dia disini…." Meskipun suaranya lirih teredam bantal, namun Ryeowook dapat mendengar pasti kata-kata Kyuhyun. Sejenak Ryeowook terdiam, dan setelahnya ia berkata lirih "Kalian, sedang bertengkar ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung, ayo kita main game!" Sungjin membawa laptopnya ke atas tempat tidur. Dan ia duduk disamping Sungmin yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan bantal yang menyangga punggungnya.

"Ck, ini sudah larut malam Sungjin, seharusnya kita tidur" Sungmin berujar malas.

"Aku tahu kau belum mengantuk. Aku juga belum ingin tidur. Ayolah, kita begadang sambil bertanding game!" Sungjin berkata dengan antusias pada hyungnya, membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini, tidak ada bedanya dengan Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin tiba-tiba terdiam karena ucapannya. Ia dan Sungjin saling menatap, tanpa ada satu suarapun yang keluar.

"A-ah, Sungjinnie, besok saja main gamenya ya? Ayo kita tidur saja" Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa tidak enak hati dengan suasana canggung yang baru saja diciptakannya. Kemudian ia menurunkan badannya dan menarik selimut, memposisikan dirinya bersiap untuk tidur.

Sungjin pun akhirnya mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkan di atas meja nakas samping ranjang. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi yang sama dengan hyungnya. Mereka berbagi selimut yang sama.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa….kalian tidak liburan bersama?"

Sungmin yang awalnya memejamkan matanya akhirnya membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Sungjin.

"Maksudku, kenapa hyung tidak ikut ke Jerman bersama Kyuhyun hyung?" Sungjin bertanya dengan hati-hati. Hal ini dikarenakan Sungjin dapat merasakan kondisi mood Sungmin yang sedang tidak baik. Hyungnya ini pulang ke rumah dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bergairah.

"Aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu liburanku untuk beristirahat. Aku sudah semakin berumur, semakin cepat lelah"

"Kau bohong!"

Sungmin menoleh cepat kearah Sungjin. Ia menautkan alisnya mendengar komentar Sungjin akan alasannya.

"Hyung orang yang tak pernah mengeluhkan kesibukan" Sungjin cepat-cepat memberikan alasannya.

"Hhhh…baiklah, aku ingin ada disini saat merayakan hari ulang tahun eomma" Sungmin menatap dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan Sungjin. Sungjinpun akhirnya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang kali ini lebih 'meyakinkan'

"Sudah, ayo tidur!" Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sungjin.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Apa password untuk membuka folder 'private' yang terlock di komputermu?"

Sungmin langsung terbangun dan melotot ke arah Sungjin. Sungjin hanya nyengir dan berkata tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Berikan padaku, aku sangat penasaran dengan isinya"

**BUGH!**

Hantaman keras akibat bantal yang mendarat pada wajahnya membuat Sungjin tersadar bahwa ia menggoda hyungnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan Donghae berjalan-jalan di kota Munich, sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mengambil foto, dan terkadang ada beberapa orang yang menyapa mereka, yang mengaku sebagai fans mereka. Mereka tetap berusaha ramah dan balik menyapa. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan wisata mereka menyusuri kota Munich yang cukup padat dengan lalu lalang para pejalan kaki.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi panjang yang memang disediakan di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Sementara Ryeowook berjalan melihat-lihat sekitar dan EunHae sibuk berselca. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphone nya, melihat ke layar dan ia sedikit kecewa saat tak menemukan ada notification pertanda pesan, email atau panggilan masuk. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka aplikasi internet untuk login ke twitternya, tapi ia tak memiliki mood untuk meng-update apapun mengenai dirinya. Dengan ragu, ia berpikir sebentar, akhirnya ia membuka sebuah alamat blog yang merupakan salah satu daftar favoritnya untuk ia kunjungi.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya untuk menggeser kursor ke bawah. Ia berhenti pada foto ketiga, foto dengan satu judul yang sama dengan dua foto sebelumnya 'Kangin-Sungmin; Super Junior Experience to Korea'.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun senyum yang dipaksakan itu justru membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berdenyut nyeri. Masih memandang foto itu, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_._

_**Flashback on**_

"_Kyuhyun-ah, aku…merasa sangat canggung dengan Kangin hyung sekarang" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang bersama menonton film di layar laptop Kyuhyun di kamar._

"_Jangan begitu, Kangin hyung sudah berusaha keras memperbaiki diri. Apalagi dia baru pulang dari militer, kita harus memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin, membuatnya diterima dengan hangat oleh kita" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dan membelai-belai rambut Sungmin dengan sayang_

"_Kau hanya belum terbiasa, belajarlah untuk kembali dekat dengannya seperti yang lain. Pelan-pelan saja, jangan terlalu dipaksakan"_

_Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Kyuhyun "Ya, aku akan mencobanya, Kyu"_

_**Flashback off**_

.

Kyuhyun bukannya menyesali perkataannya saat itu. Hanya saja, ia tak menduga bahwa keadaan sekarang bukanlah keadaan yang seperti ia harapkan.

"Kau merindukannya?" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, yang tiba-tiba kini berada di belakangnya dan memergoki apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun memilih option 'keluar' pada layar handphone nya.

"Kau pasti merindukan Sungmin hyung" Ryeowook berpindah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kau belum menghubunginya juga?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan

"Dari kemarin kau sama sekali tak mengiriminya kabar?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya

Kyuhyun kali ini menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin hyung juga tak menghubungimu dan menanyakan keadaanmu?"

Kyuhyun kali ini menoleh pada Ryeowook, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan menjawab "Mungkin dia sibuk"

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak dan mulutnya melongo menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya "Sesibuk apapun dia, kau akan selalu ada pada peringkat utama perhatiannya. Kau pikir aku tak menyadarinya? Kau yang berangkat kesini tanpa Sungmin hyung, kau yang bolak balik menoleh ke belakang menantikan kehadirannya di bandara, kau yang lesu, tak bersemangat dan menyebalkan, aku tau kalian sedang ada masalah!" Ryeowook terengah-engah akibat dia berbicara panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas. Kemudian dengan gemas dia memukul keras lengan Kyuhyun.

**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

"Hei, kenapa kau memukulku!?" Kyuhyun merasa tak terima dan mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang sakit.

"Karena kau membuat liburanku menjadi menyebalkan! Kau menghancurkan moodku! Aku seperti sedang berlibur dengan pria autis!" Ryeowook menunjukkan raut wajah yang penuh dengan kekesalan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan raut menyesal "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu"

Ryeowook menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tertunduk seperti orang putus asa, membuatnya menjadi tidak tega "Mmmm…sudahlah….tak apa…..! Apa kau mau aku bantu untuk menghubunginya?"

Kyuhyun seketika itu menggeleng cepat "Jangan, nanti aku saja! Maksudku, akan terasa aneh jika bukan aku yang berbicara langsung padanya. Aku tak mau dia berpikir macam-macam"

Ryeowook mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku dan Sungmin hyung, sebetulnya tidak ada masalah, kami tidak bertengkar, tapi…." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memutus kata-katanya saat dilihatnya Hyukjae dan Donghae mendekat pada mereka.

Ryeowook yang memahami situasi tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan berkata kepada duo EunHae "Hyung, kita berpisah saja, aku dan Kyuhyun masih ingin disini, kalian lanjutkan perjalanan saja. Nanti kita bertemu di hotel saat makan malam"

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Ia melihat ke pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia teringat Kyuhyun, biasanya, saat mandi Kyuhyun akan bernyanyi melantunkan lagu yang Sungmin request, dan Sungmin akan mengiringinya dengan gitar dari luar kamar mandi. Sungmin tersenyum geli mengingatnya, ia sangat merindukan saat-saat ia masih menjadi roommate Kyuhyun. Yah, meskipun terkadang mereka masih tidur bersama walaupun sudah memiliki kamar masing-masing, tapi tentu saja intensitasnya tak sesering dulu.

"Hyung, ayo kita ke Kona Bean!" Sungjin yang tiba-tiba datang mendobrak pintu kamarnya menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini!" Sungmin melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Sungjin. Kemudian dengan perlahan meletakkan gitarnya di samping tempat tidur dengan hati-hati.

"Ayo ke Kona Bean, Appa juga sedang disana." Sungjin berujar dengan semangat. "Asyik kan, jika kita sekeluarga kumpul disana, daripada kau berdiam diri terus di rumah seperti orang sakit"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar, sebenarnya ia tampak enggan keluar rumah, tapi apa yang dikatakan Sungjin ada benarnya juga, jarang-jarang keluarganya kumpul lengkap disana. Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Sungjin, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Tunggu, ajak Kakao juga." Sungmin meraih tali leher Kakao dan menuntun anjing itu berjalan menuju mobil.

.

.

Sesampainya di Kona Bean, Sungmin terkejut mendapati banyak sekali pelanggan yang sebagian besar adalah fans nya. Keadaan sempat ricuh hampir tak terkendali, namun ibu Sungmin yang nampaknya sudah terbiasa menangani keadaan seperti ini dengan cepat mengkondisikan para fans supaya tenang.

Ibu Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia kurang berkenan jika para fans mengambil foto terlalu banyak, sebagai gantinya, Sungmin akan memberikan tanda tangannya Cuma-Cuma kepada seluruh pengunjung Kona Bean. Hal tersebut mengundang riuh histeris para pengunjung yang tidak sabar untuk segera mendapatkan tanda tangan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin menenangkan mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan berkeliling sendiri mendekati tempat duduk mereka.

Ayah Sungmin ikut duduk dan memperhatikan kegiatan putra sulungnya. Tiba-tiba ibu Sungmin berkata "Jangan berikan tanda tanganmu pada pelanggan yang satu ini"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar candaan ibunya "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, eomma. Aku tidak akan memberikan tanda tangan kepada fanboy. Aku hanya akan melakukannya untuk para fangirl"

Sungjin yang saat itu berada di pantry ikut tertawa mendengar kata-kata hyungnya. Ia sedikit lega, paling tidak Sungmin tidak hanya diam termenung di kamarnya. Tak lama Sungmin datang menyusul menuju pantry, ia tampak cukup lelah setelah berkeliling memberikan tanda tangan untuk seluruh pengunjung café. Ibunya memberi pijatan pada pundaknya untuk mengurangi lelah "Gomawo, eomma" Sungmin tersenyum pada ibunya. Kemudian ia bermain sebentar dengan Sungjin dan Kakao.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?" Sungjin bertanya saat mereka berdua baru saja sampai di kamar mereka.

"Huh? Aku sangat lelah tahu, ayo, kau harus memijitku sekarang!" Sungmin memposisikan dirinya di depan Sungjin sambil duduk bersila diatas ranjang, menyodorkan punggungnya pada Sungjin.

"Yah, paling tidak ini bagus kan? Hyung lupa sejenak dengan masalah hyung dan tidak hanya melamun sepanjang hari" Sungjin mulai memijit pelan pundak hyungnya.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungjin. Ya, meskipun lelah, tapi ia memang bisa melupakan sejenak tentang – "Hei, tunggu! Siapa yang sedang punya masalah? Aku tidak!" Sungmin menoleh pada Sungjin.

Sungjin hanya mengangkat bahu. Sungmin kembali berpikir, apa iya sebegitu terlihat ya? Atau Sungjin saja yang terlalu peka dan perhatian?

"Mmm…sebetulnya bukan masalah, ah bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Hanya…ada yang mengganggu pikiranku belakangan ini, sebuah perasaan gelisah dan…entahlah" Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengatakannya pada Sungjin. Bagaimanapun meskipun terkadang jahil, tapi Sungjin teman bercerita yang menyenangkan. Ia pendengar yang baik, dan Sungmin sudah sangat mempercayai Sungjin. Hubungan mereka memang sangat dekat.

"Tentang Kyuhyun hyung?" Sungjin mulai membuka pertanyaan. Sungmin menatap sebentar adiknya, kemudian ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sebetulnya suatu hal yang baik ketika Sungmin hyung sudah mulai akrab lagi dengan Kangin hyung. Tapi….tapi ada perasaan tak suka saat aku melihatnya" Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya pada Ryeowook. Ia membuka-buka kumpulan foto-foto Sungmin dengan Kangin, beberapa hasil jepretan fans, official dari Experience to Korea, dan beberapa yang lainnya. Ya, foto-foto itu sangat mudah ditemukan dimanapun di jaringan sosial media.

"Saat Kangin hyung kembali dari militer, aku memiliki perasaan was-was. Aku tak bisa lupa bahwa dulu mereka sangat dekat, sebelum…yah, sebelum aku datang dan kami memiliki ikatan ini. Dulu saat pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan Sungmin, entah kenapa sebuah perasaan jahat muncul dalam benakku. Sebuah perasaaan yang mengatakan bahwa 'akulah pemenangnya'. Dan sekarang, aku memiliki perasaan khawatir tentang hubungan Sungmin dan Kangin hyung, setelah dua tahun hanya aku yang selalu bersama Sungmin" Kyuhyun menunduk memandangi foto-foto yang tertera di layar handphone nya.

Ryeowook mengangguk, ia memang setuju bahwa dulu sempat muncul sebutan couple KangMin karena Sungmin dan Kangin memang sangat dekat. Sangat terlihat bahwa Kangin sangat menyanyangi Sungmin.

"Sungmin tak pernah memperlihatkan sifat manjanya jika diluar. Terkadang memang ia suka melakukan aegyo atau bertingkah genit. Tapi ia tak akan secara terang-terang bertingkah manis dan manja, apalagi di depan kamera." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan salah satu foto Sungmin-Kangin pada Ryeowook. Dimana disana terlihat Kangin yang terlihat manly dan dewasa sedang mengarahkan kamera untuk berselca, disebelahnya Sungmin tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi rapinya dan dua tangannya berpegang erat pada lengan Kangin.

"Aku tak bisa menyamakan mereka seperti aku memandang interaksimu dengan Leeteuk hyung, interaksi natural seorang dongsaeng dan hyungnya"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Sungmin memang terkadang bersikap manja padaku, tapi…itu tidak dia perlihatkan di luar. Tidak untuk konsumsi public seperti ini."

"Kyu, ini….hm…ini kan hanya foto saja. Tiap orang pasti akan memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda. Bisa saja ini cara Sungmin hyung untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kangin hyung dulu. Kemudian, ia memandang Kangin hyung sebagai pengganti Leeteuk hyung" Ryeowook mencoba meluruskan, meski tak bisa ia pungkiri. Bahwa foto-foto Experience to Korea versi Sungmin-Kangin memang terlihat istimewa. Ada sesuatu yang berbicara lewat interaksi mereka di dalam foto. Mereka terlihat sangat harmonis, bahkan entah kenapa ketika berdampingan dengan Kangin, Sungmin terlihat sangat manis dan cute. Sungmin terlihat indah di foto-foto itu.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya 'Ah, sepertinya aku sudah tertular virus berlebihan nya Kyuhyun'

"Bukan hanya foto. Hampir setiap hari aku mendengar nama Kangin hyung disebut olehnya setiap Sungmin bercerita. Hubungan mereka bertambah dekat. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau juga memperhatikannya bukan?" Kyuhyun menambahkan alasan untuk memperkuat sangkaan hatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cobalah katakan apa yang kau rasakan pada Sungmin-hyung. Dia tentu saja tidak tahu bahwa kau merasa seperti ini" Akhirnya Ryeowook mencoba memberi saran kepada Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng, baginya ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kyuhyun punya alasan tersendiri. " Sudah 7 tahun kami bersama, apa tidak kekanakan namanya jika masih ribut tentang hal ini? Aku sedang mencoba untuk selalu mengubur sangkaan negatifku. Tapi setiap kali aku hampir berhasil, setiap kali itu juga muncul suatu hal yang menjadi alasan kuat bagiku untuk merasakan kekhawatiran ini"

"Wookie-ya…. Aku tak ingin Sungmin merasa bahwa aku tak percaya padanya. Aku tak ingin bertengkar hanya karena Sungmin menganggap aku merasakan kecemburuan yang tak beralasan. Aku tak ingin Sungmin tahu bahwa aku berpikir mungkin Sungmin sudah tak lagi mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar tak mau Sungmin tahu bahwa aku tengah khawatir saat ini" Kyuhyun berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak. Dadanya terasa sesak, terasa sangat sakit jika harus menahan diri seperti ini.

"Aku sudah dewasa, aku tidak boleh bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku harus bisa mengontrol diriku, aku tak mau dicap kekanak-kanakan." Kyuhyun menambahkan, sementara Ryeowook hanya terdiam memandangnya.

Ini bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, tapi masalah ini terasa sangat rumit karena Kyuhyun berusaha menjaga perasaan Sungmin. Ryeowook memahami Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tengah serius mencoba untuk berubah. Menjadi pribadi yang dewasa. Menjadi kekasih yang dapat diandalkan. Dan itu semua karena seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Tapi hal ini tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untukmu berdiam diri. Hubungilah Sungmin hyung, ia pasti sangat menunggu-nunggu kabar darimu. Bisa jadi ia tak menghubungimu terlebih dahulu karena khawatir mengganggu kesenanganmu berlibur disini. Jadi, hubungilah dia dulu. Dia pasti sangat senang mendengar kabar darimu" Ryeowook tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih termenung di kursi panjang itu. Ryeowook mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menekan tombol hijau, men dial sebuah nomor yang ada dalam folder 'favorite' di sana. Tak lama, terdengarlah suara namja yang sangat dinantinya.

.

"**Yeoboseyo?"**

"Hyung~~~"

"**Hey, baby~~"**

"Aku merindukan hyung…"

"**Aku sangat tahu itu, bagaimana liburanmu?"**

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika Yesung hyung disini"

Ryeowook tersipu sendiri saat Yesung membalasnya dengan mengatakan kata-kata cinta untuknya. Pipinya memerah dan berubah hangat. Ya, liburan menyebalkannya seketika terlupakan karena perbincangan singkatnya dengan hyung 'unik' kesayangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berdecak sebal dan menekan-nekan kasar tombol-tombol di keyboard laptopnya. Ia akhirnya mengalah pada rasa penasarannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendapati foto-foto liburan Kyu-Wook-Eun-Hae di internet. Sungmin mencoba mencari berita yang lain. Hanya beberapa foto yang baru ter upload di internet. Dan Sungmin melihatnya dengan perasaan sedikit tak suka. Bukannya iri, tapi satu yang Sungmin fokuskan adalah ekspresi Kyuhyun di tiap-tiap foto itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa menikmati liburan di Jerman tanpanya. Dan Sungmin memelotokan matanya saat ia melihat salah satu foto hasil jepretan fans beserta komentarnya.

'**Jika saat di Yunani dulu hanya ada Eunhyuk oppa –sang president of KyuWook couple- beserta our beloved couple a.k.a KyuWook, kali ini rupanya pasangan tampannya a.k.a Lee Donghae turut berlibur ke Jerman. Well, terasa lengkap rasanya ketika dua couple favorite menghabiskan liburan bersama. Have a nice holiday, oppa~~~"**

**BRAK!**

Seketika itu juga Sungmin menutup kasar laptopnya tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Mukanya merah padam pertanda Sungmin tengah emosi saat ini "Apanya yang 'president of KyuWook couple' ! lagipula tidak pernah ada yang namanya KyuWook couple! Tidak pernah ada! Kenapa mereka tidak pernah mengerti!"

Sungmin terengah-engah menaik turunkan dadanya. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya kasar ke tempat tidur. Membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan tangannya tergenggam memukul-mukul tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah,, apa kau sedang melupakanku!? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku! Aku sangat merindukanmu, bodoh!" Sungmin terus memukul-mukul tempat tidurnya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback on**_

_Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahu telanjang Sungmin yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Ia selalu suka melakukannya, ini adalah saat-saat favoritenya, mendekap erat Sungmin dari belakang, dimana Sungmin menjadikan lengan Kyuhyun untuk tumpuan kepalanya, punggung mulus Sungmin yang hangat menempel rapat pada dada telanjang Kyuhyun dengan detakan-detakan jantungnya yang teratur. Indera penciumannya berada dekat di rambut halus Sungmin membuatnya dapat menghirup aroma shampoo yang manis. Dan ia akan dengan mudah memberikan jilatan mesra pada telinga atau tengkuk Sungmin._

_Sungmin yang merasa geli membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. Dan ia akan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di dada telanjang kekasihnya itu._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kyu! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan mengecup manis bibir Sungmin yang tengah melengkung menampilkan senyum indah miliknya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggesekkkan hidungnya pada hidung mungil Sungmin yang lancip, kemudian ia mendaratkan ciumannya di dahi Sungmin. Ciuman panjang sebagai ekspresi rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada Sungmin._

"_Aku juga, Min. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kamu"_

_Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya melingkar menarik Kyuhyun untuk mendekapnya lebih erat. Saling berbagi kehangatan lewat satu selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua._

"_Iya Kyu, hanya kau yang akan memiliki hatiku. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun, untuk seorang Lee Sungmin"_

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk berendam. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia merenungkan kata-kata Ryeowook tadi siang. Ia juga sudah memikirkannya baik-baik dan ia sudah membuat keputusan. Ia akan menghubungi Sungmin sekarang.

_Hanadulset geudaega utjyo sumi meojeul geotman gatjyo_

_Geudae misoreul damaseo maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yeongwonhi_

_I love you (Love you) Love you~~~_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar nada tunggu milik Sungmin. Ia senang Sungmin masih memakai lagunya.

.

.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Ia menunda suapan es krim yang tadi hampir memenuhi mulutnya. Melihat nama '#Kyuhyunnie' terpampang menghiasi layar handphone nya yang tengah berkedip-kedip menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari namja yang tengah dinanti-nati olehnya.

"Yeoboseo…Kyu?"

"**Ah, Sungmin hyung…"**

"Ne, … bagaimana kabarmu Kyu? Kau senang disana? Pasti kau menikmati liburanmu kan? Ah, kau sehat?"

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia lega, ia sangat senang mendengar perhatian Sungmin untuknya.

**.**

"**Iya, aku sehat. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Apa kau beristirahat dengan baik?"**

Sungmin mengangguk "Iya, ah…sebenarnya tidak…Sungjin terus menganggguku, bahkan kemarin ia memaksaku ke Kona Bean, tak tahunya di sana sedang penuh dengan pengunjung. Dan kebanyakan mereka fans"

Kyuhyun tertawa **"Oh, iya, aku melihat fotonya lewat internet. Memang sangat ramai ya…"**

"Ah, iya kan?" Sungmin senang mendapati Kyuhyun ternyata melihatnya lewat internet. Itu artinya Kyuhyun mencari kabar tentangnya –mungkin- atau hanya kebetulan saja?

"**Hm…"**

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam. Sama-sama menantikan pembicaraan selanjutnya dari lawan bicara masing-masing.

"**Sungmin, hyung…"**

"Iya, Kyu?"

"**Kau….sedang apa sekarang?"**

"Aku sedang merindukanmu!"

.

Kyuhyun mendadak terdiam. Ia cukup terkejut akan perkataan Sungmin yang sangat blak-blakan. Tapi ada perasaan hangat memenuhi dadanya saat ini.

.

"**Aku juga, sangat merindukanmu, hyung"**

Sungmin tersenyum, ia menyendokkan es krimnya ke mulutnya. Dan menjilat sisa yang menempel di bibir atasnya.

"Aku sedang makan es krim. Enak sekali!"

"**Oh ya? Sudah habis berapa? Ingat, tak boleh terlalu banyak. Nanti kau demam! Lalu jangan lupa sedia tisu. Kau suka belepotan kalau makan es krim. Pelan-pelan saja menghabiskannya ya?"**

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar Kyuhyun yang selalu cerewet padanya seperti ini.

"Iya, biasanya kau yang membantuku membersihkannya. Hehe, tapi tak perlu khawatir Kyu, Kangin hyung sudah mengingatkannya padaku. Aku janji, ini cup yang terakhir"

**DEG !**

"**Kangin hyung?"**

"Iya, aku di kedai es krim bersamanya. Hehe, sudah lama sekali kami tak kesini. Dulu sering, tapi karena letaknya agak jauh, aku jadi malas mengajakmu kesini. "

**Nyuuutt~~~** tiba-tiba perasaan hangat yang sempat menjalari dadanya seketika lenyap. Berubah menjadi denyut nyeri yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dirasakannya. Sungmin ada bersama Kangin, di sebuah kedai es krim yang Kyuhyun tak tahu tempatnya. Tempat dimana Sungmin dan Kangin sering pergi untuk makan es krim disana.

"Ah, itu dia, baru saja dari toilet…" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kangin yang melangkah semakin dekat, kemudian duduk di depan Sungmin.

"**Kangin hyung…..ada di hadapanmu?"** Kyuhyun bertanya lirih

"Yup!" Sungmin mengangguk dan kembali menyendokkan es krim nya –pemandangan yang tak bisa Kyuhyun lihat dari seberang sana-

.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang memanggil Kyuhyun. "Ayo turun Kyu! Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung sudah menunggu di bawah" Kyuhyun membalas dengan anggukan

.

"**Sudah dulu ya, Wookie memanggilku. Selamat menikmati es krim, hyung"**

**KLIK !**

Bunyi telepon yang terputus sepihak itu berbarengan dengan bunyi 'Trang' yang dihasilkan dari sendok eskrim yang Sungmin jatuhkan dan mengenai cup es krimnya sehingga oleng dan tumpah. Tapi Sungmin tak mempedulikannya, karena tiba-tiba pelupuk matanya menghangat, ada cairan yang siap mengalir keluar dari sana.

"Sungmin-ah….es krimnya…." Kangin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia membeku melihat pipi Sungmin yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Hikz…aku…mau tambah lagi es krimnya….." Sungmin terisak dan air matanya mengalir cukup deras. Kangin cukup kewalahan dibuatnya. Dia merasa seperti seorang anak berandalan yang baru saja merebut lollipop milik anak TK di hadapannya.

"Iya, aku pesankan dulu ya…Sungmin-ah…ja-jangan menangis! Tunggu sebentar!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berkumpul untuk bersiap menyantap makan malam.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya "Seperti yang aku bilang, 'jatuh disaat aku hampir terbang'"

Ryeowook menunda makannya dan memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun ketika ia hendak bertanya lebih jauh, Hyukjae menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Ah iya, tiba-tiba aku berpikir untuk memberi oleh-oleh sebagai hadiah untuk Eomma Sungmin hyung"

Kyuhyun seketika itu juga menghentikan acara makannya. Ia mendongak dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada apa yang baru saja Hyukjae katakan. Ryeowook dan Donghae masih menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Hyukjae.

"Eomma Sungmin hyung akan berulang tahun, mungkin karena itulah Sungmin hyung memilih menghabiskan waktu liburnya di rumah. Dan karena kita sedang berlibur disini, sekalian saja kita beri oleh-oleh sebagai hadiah. Bagaimana?" Hyukjae menoleh kepada teman-temannya untuk meminta tanggapan. Ryeowook dan Donghae mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kyu?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Kyuhyun, dan ia heran melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan meletakkan sumpitnya di meja makan.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku mau istirahat saja di kamar" Setelah itu, Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang saling melempar pandangan bingung karenanya.

.

.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Akhirnya kita mendapat libur, hyung! Aiiiih, Germanyyy….i'm coming!"_

_Kyuhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi dua tangannya ke udara. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

"_Aku benar-benar tak sabar! Ayo kita ke Jerman bersama-sama. Duo EunHae sudah bersedia untuk ikut" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat._

"_Eumm…bagaimana ya…eomma ulang tahun, aku berencana akan merayakannya bersama Sungjin dan Appa…" Sungmin berujar ragu pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun yang mendengar seketika itu juga berpikir "Begitukah? Kalau begitu ayo kita buat pesta untuk bibi Lee"_

_Sungmin membulatkan matanya senang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun "Benarkah!?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi seketika Sungmin teringat akan keinginan Kyuhyun "Tapi bagaimana liburan ke Jermannya? Kau sudah sangat menantikan ini bukan?"_

"_Ke Jerman bisa setelahnya atau cari waktu yang lain" Kyuhyun berujar mantap_

"_Kyaaaaa~~~ Kyuhyun-ah, terimakasih. Ah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Aku akan bilang dulu ke Sungjin"_

_Sungmin memeluk erat-erat Kyuhyun dan melonjak-lonjak senang. _

_Namun setelah itu, hal tersebut seperti terlupakan begitu saja. Sungmin yang sibuk pun tak lagi membahas mengenai ulang tahun ibunya. Dan Kyuhyun pun dengan mudahnya terlupa akan pembicaraan kecil mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_._

_._

_._

**Haiiiii~~~~ **

**Saengil Chukae, eomma Lee...**

**Semoga selalu berbahagia, sehat dan panjang usia**

**Terimakasih sudah melahirkan adorable namja a.k.a Lee Sungmin ke dunia ^^**

**Fic ini sangat datar dan membosankan kah? :-( **

**sebenarnya pingin bikin one shoot, tapi entah kenapa jadi panjang dan terpaksa dipotong disini**

**Tak sesuai perkiraan, bener2 masih harus belajar banyak, saya ga pintar menuangkan dalam kata2 sepertinya...T.T**

**Ini akan jadi two shoot ^^**

**Hanya saja part 2 masih saya pertimbangkan untuk rate T atau rate M**

**Teruntuk Chisana Yuri, begini nih hasilnya, maaf kalau mengecewakan, aku tunggu TTMP nya...kkk...**

**Teruntuk reader yang selalu menyemangati, Love U all~~~**

**ah, apa? Special Person? iya, besok, bulan depan ya...sekalian part two nya ini ^^**

**Haish, saya cerewet amat ya ternyata #lirik cuap2 di atas**

**Maafkan bagi yang tidak berkenan**

**By : Lee Sanghyun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiday without You Part Two**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**This is about their Love, their Feeling and their Moment **

**.**

**Boys Love, Typo (s), DLDR**

**.**

**Rate M**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Secara nyata mereka tidak bisa saya miliki, dan saya memilih menuangkan kecintaan saya pada mereka melalui karya ini. Fic ini murni milik saya, seorang gadis yang ber **_**pen name**_** Lee Sanghyun**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memilih untuk mengisi liburannya dengan bermain bersama Sungjin. Bahkan sekarang kedua kakak beradik Lee itu sedang berada di sebuah lapangan golf. Ya, mereka tengah bermain golf, hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tidak benar-benar berolahraga. Tak lupa mereka mengabadikan moment kali ini dengan kamera Sungjin dan mengupload foto-fotonya di internet. Tampaknya, mereka tak mau kalah dengan member yang berlibur di Jerman ^^

Sementara Kangin sedang berjalan-jalan dengan hyung cantik yang baru saja lulus wajib militer, Kim Heechul. Shindong sedang ber lovey dovey dengan tunangannya, Nari. Dan Siwon sedang berada di Hongkong.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Hyukjae menikmati liburan mereka dengan berkeliling dari satu kota ke kota lainnya. Meskipun terkadang terhalang gerimis dan terpaksa mereka tidak bisa bebas bermain di luar, tapi perjalanan tetap terasa menyenangkan. Apalagi kunjungan mereka bertepatan dengan festival beer disana.

"Hm, ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa mencicipi beraneka jenis beer disini" Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah Ryeowook yang sibuk mengarahkan kameranya kesana kemari.

"Ya, hanya kau yang paling menikmati, dasar maniak alcohol! Ingat, kau tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak!" Ryeowook memperingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Wookie!" Kyuhyun membalas sekenanya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia mencari Donghae dan Hyukjae yang ternyata sedang membeli sesuatu di toko pernak pernik.

"Karena aku bukan Sungmin hyung yang mau saja terus direpotkan oleh mu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya "Kita jadi kan beli sesuatu untuk bibi Lee? Huuffff…sebetulnya, aku lupa akan hal ini"

"Huh?" Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku pernah bilang kepada Sungmin hyung akan merayakan ulang tahun bibi Lee bersama-sama. Tapi aku lupa. Aku terlalu antusias akan liburan kali ini. Begitu ditawari untuk dibelikan tiket oleh manager hyung, aku langsung setuju. Dan aku baru tahu kalau Sungmin tidak ikut ke Jerman, sehari sebelum kita berangkat."

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O " Itu…itu keterlaluan! Kau harus minta maaf pada Sungmin hyung. Apa kalian bertengkar tentang hal ini?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku baru menyadari kesalahanku kemarin saat Eunhyuk mengatakan rencana mengenai kado. Dan aku mencoba menghubungi Sungmin hyung. Tapi panggilanku dialihkan"

Ryeowook hanya manggut-manggut mengerti sampai akhirnya ia berkomentar " Kalian rumit sekali!"

.

.

.

"**Sungmin hyung!"**

"Ah, Donghae-ya~~~ apa kabarmu? Liburanmu menyenangkan?" Sungmin menerima telpon dari Donghae ,saat ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya.

"**Nde, bagaimana dengan hyung?"**

"Ya, menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga disini. Ah, kau sedang bersama Hyuk?"

"**Nde… sedang ada festival beer disini. Ramai sekali, ah, ada beberapa yang mengenali kami disini ternyata"**

"Oh, ya? Ah, itu pasti karena kau, kau kan memang terkenal Hae-ya~~" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Dongsaengnya yang mudah menangis ini tampak sedang sangat senang di seberang sana.

"**Ah, hahahaha…tidak juga, hyung!"**

"Hae…..mmm….Kyuhyun?" Sedikit ragu, tapi Sungmin ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"**Oh,…dia…ah, sebentar….dimana ya? Kami berpisah tadi, dia sedang bersama Ryeowook"**

**.**

"Oh…iya, aku mengerti.." Sungmin berbicara lirih, hampir hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar. Sedikit ada rasa kecewa, ternyata Kyuhyun sedang bersenang-senang disana. Entah kenapa Sungmin kembali terganggu dengan komentar fans mengenai liburan ke Jerman kali ini.

"**Hm? Apa hyung? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"**

"Ah, tidak, mmm… Hae, maaf ya, eomma memanggilku, nanti kita sambung lagi. Nikmati liburanmu!"

"**Oh, begitu, baiklah hyung, bogoshipo~~saranghae hyung~~~"**

"Hm, nado Hae…."

**KLIK**

**.**

"Jadi, apa barang yang kira-kira bibi Lee suka?" Hyukjae bertanya pada Donghae yang baru saja menutup teleponnya. Namun yang ditanya malah melongo dan setelahnya memberikan cengiran innocent padanya.

"Eeeeehhh? Ah, haha…. Aku…lupa menanyakannya pada Sungmin hyung…" tanpa rasa bersalah Donghae hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mwwooooo!?"

.

.

.

* * *

Sebetulnya ini masalah komunikasi. Jika melihat lagi ke belakang, Kyuhyun ingat betapa sering ia membuat Sungmin marah karena hal-hal sepele. Kyuhyun tanpa perlu berpikir lama akan langsung melayangkan protes, mengekspresikan emosi dan kecemburuannya saat itu juga. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka sudah sangat sering membicarakan masalah hal ini.

Kecemburuan yang tak beralasan, perilaku protective yang berlebihan dan rasa tidak percaya menjadi sebuah kesepakatan yang tak akan mereka ungkit dan permasalahkan lagi. Perilaku emosional dan kekanakan yang mewarnai awal ikatan mereka perlahan mulai dapat berkurang. Tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dewasa, pengertian dan percaya pada pasangannya.

Hal ini seharusnya mudah untuk dijalani, dan seharusnya berhasil. Karena ini adalah kesepakatan yang mereka buat bersama hasil dari pembicaraan dan pengalaman yang sudah mereka jalani.

Namun ternyata tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Hal ini justru membuatnya terlalu sering menahan diri. Memaksakan untuk menjadi sosok dewasa yang ideal, berpura-pura bahwa dia tak memiliki kekhawatiran dan selalu mensugestikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun merasa terkekang dengan kalimat 'sudah menjadi kekasih selama 7 tahun, masa iya masih saling meragukan'

.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia harus berhenti memaksakan diri untuk membentuk dirinya menjadi kekasih ideal di mata orang-orang. Ia akan menjadi seorang kekasih ideal bagi Lee Sungmin, dengan caranya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ragu lagi, dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan handphone untuk menghubungi seseorang. Beberapa lama hanya nada tunggu yang ia dengar, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"**Yeobose-"**

"Ming!" Kyuhyun langsung memutus sapaan awal Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera meminta penjelasan. Ya, tak perlu ada sapaan 'hyung' untuk kondisi seperti ini.

"**Nde….Kyu…" **

"Kenapa selalu mengalihkan panggilanku!?" tanpa mempedulikan nada gugup Sungmin yang baru saja ia dengar, Kyuhyun langsung memberondong Sungmin untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"**Kau…..menelpon hanya untuk mengajakku bertengkar!?" **terdengar sedikit nada kesal dari Sungmin

"Iya! Kenapa? Kau mau menutup telponnya!?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada tinggi kali ini. Bahkan bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin, Meskipun ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan menyukainya, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal karena Sungmin terkesan seperti menghindarinya –menurut Kyuhyun-

"…**." **

Tak ada suara. Entah seperti apa raut wajah Sungmin sekarang. Marah, terkejut, atau malah, bisa jadi wajahnya memanas dan air matanya siap tumpah.

"**Kenapa kau kasar begini? Dengar Kyu, kemarin aku memang sedang tak ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku hanya berusaha menenangkan diriku, dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiranku darimu" **Sungmin berusaha untuk tenang, meskipun nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar. Dia sebenarnya sangat sakit hati mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak padanya. Tapi Sungmin malas berdebat saat ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum ia berkata pada Sungmin dengan nada yang lebih lembut "Terkadang, ….. kita perlu bertengkar, kau tahu? Karena dengan bertengkar, kita bisa jujur meluapkan emosi dan mengetahui perasaan masing-masing"

Sejenak Sungmin hanya terdiam, lalu ia ingin tahu alasan Kyuhyun **"Kau kenapa?"**

"Kau yang kenapa! Hentikan bersikap bahwa kau baik-baik saja, Ming! Harusnya kau marah padaku karena aku lupa akan rencana kita untuk ulang tahun eommamu. Kau harusnya mengatakannya padaku!" meskipun tidak setinggi tadi, tapi ada nada kekesalan dalam bicaranya.

" **Jadi kau sekarang ingat?"**

"…..iya….maafkan aku…." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, yang tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya.

" **Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku tahu kau sangat senang, dan sangat menunggu untuk bisa pergi ke Jerman. Kau mengatakannya berkali-kali padaku"**

"Tapi pada akhirnya aku selalu mengingatmu yang ada disana, Ming…" Kyuhyun jujur. Ia benar-benar selalu teringat Sungmin. Apalagi ketika seperti saat ini, festivel beer yang tengah berlangsung, karena hanya Sungmin yang sangat cocok menjadi partner minumnya selama ini. Setelah itu, mungkin ia bisa mengandalkan Heechul hyungnya.

" **B-benar…kah? Kyu?"**

"Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu…." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.

"**Kyu…aku juga…cepatlah pulang kalau begitu…"**

" Iya…." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Seketika kelegaan menjalari perasaannya. Pilihannya tepat untuk menelpon Sungmin saat ini.

.

" **Mmmm…Kyu?"**

"Hm?"

"**Apa kau bersama Wookie?"**

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Eh? Tidak. Dia sudah pulang duluan bersama Hyuk dan Hae hyung. Aku masih di luar"

"**Oh… biasanya kau selalu bersamanya…"**

"Hm?"

"**Ah, tidak apa-apa" **Dengan cepat dan sedikit gugup Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih mengernyitkan dahinya, sejenak ia berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di kepalanya "Hyung?"

"**Ya?"**

"Kau….cemburu?"

"**Eh!?" **Sungmin sangat terkejut.

"Kau….apa…..diam-diam kau cemburu aku selalu bersama Wookie, ya?" Kyuhyun terus melayangkan godaannya. Ia terkikik geli, membayangkan wajah Sungmin sekarang. Bisa jadi merah padam, entah malu atau marah. Pasti sangat menggemaskan.

"**A-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba-" **Sungmin masih terkejut dengan tebakan Kyuhyun. ia menjadi sangat gugup.

"Hah…hhaha…kau memang pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Tapi pada akhirnya tebakanku benar, kan?"

" **Ti-tidak! Bicara apa kau! Aku dan Wookie sudah sangat dekat! Dia sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Jadi aku tidak mungkin tidak mempercayainya dan cemburu begitu….untuk apa! Lagipula aku tahu, Wookie dan Yesung hyung…aish, kau, menyebalkan!"**

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar Sungmin yang bicara banyak dan sangat cepat. Begitulah Sungmin kalau sedang menyangkal. "Hm, baguslah, kalau kau menganggapnya begitu. Tapi, katakan kalau tebakanku benar…" Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin kali ini

"**Apa?"**

"Katakan kau cemburu. Aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya. "

"**Huh?"**

"Hanya katakan, hyung!"

"**ck, kau ini!….iya, aku cemburu. Karena kau terkadang mengabaikanku, jadi jangan terlalu sering bersamanya. Dia sudah ada yang punya.."**

"Ah, itu sangat manis, hyung" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar kalimat Sungmin.

"**Apa sih Kyu, aku ini masih waras. Hanya terkadang kesal mengetahui komentar Shipper yang terlalu berlebihan. Jangan menganggapku seperti itu."**

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, Sungmin memang benar. Terkadang masalah justru timbul akibat para fans yang selalu menanggapi berlebihan.

"Sungmin Hyung…"

"**Hm?"**

"Saranghae…"

"**Nado…Kyu…"**

"Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu,"

"**Iya, aku juga….cepatlah pulang"**

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka kini telah sampai di bandara Incheon, Kyuhyun tampak tergesa melangkah keluar, ditangannya tergenggam handphone yang tengah didekatkan di telinganya. Ia sedang menghubungi managernya.

"Ah, hyung, mobilku kau bawa kan?...ah, nde, aku tidak langsung pulang ke dorm, gomawoyo…"

Setelah itu ia menutup teleponnya dan bergegas, Kyuhyun berpisah dengan Ryeowook, Donghae dan Hyukjae di bandara.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sungmin hyung sedang keluar bersama eomma, sudah dari tadi sih…..apa hyung tidak mengabari sebelumnya tentang kedatangan hyung?" Sungjin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya, di sofa ruang tamu nya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan tak langsung pulang ke dorm. Ia meminta manager untuk membawa mobilnya ke bandara. Rumah keluarga Sungmin adalah tujuan kepulangannya. Ia bermaksud memberi surprise untuk Sungmin. Tapi ternyata yang dicari tengah keluar rumah bersama sang eomma.

"Tidak, aku langsung kesini tanpa memberitahunya. Boleh aku tunggu dia sebentar?"

Sungjin menganggukkan kepalanya "Tentu, hyung juga pasti lelah kan, baru tiba dan menyetir kembali kesini. Atau aku kabari Sungmin hyung dulu?"

"Ah, tidak usah! Biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya dulu" Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah Sungjin. Ia jadi tak enak hati kalau nantinya malah merepotkan.

"Atau begini saja, hyung….mmm..kami akan mengadakan dinner untuk ulang tahun eomma. Kyuhyun hyung ikut saja. Nanti aku dan appa langsung berangkat bersama Kyuhyun hyung dari sini dan bertemu Sungmin hyung dan eomma disana. Bagaimana?" Sungjin memberi penawaran pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. " Bolehkah? Tapi itu acara keluarga kalian"

"Aish, Kyuhyun hyung sudah seperti keluarga kami sendiri. Lagipula tidak ada yang akan keberatan dengan kedatanganmu. Ya?" Sungjin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun masih ragu.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja. Tak ada penolakan. Sekarang hyung istirahat dulu di kamar Sungmin hyung. Ayo, aku bantu bawakan barangnya!" Sungjin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, kemudian ia menyeret koper Kyuhyun menuju kamar Sungmin. Sungjin sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan berpikir lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, baiklah…tapi, biarkan aku sendiri yang membawanya. Terimakasih Sungjinnie…." Kyuhyun tampak tak enak hati, dan ia mengambil alih kopernya dari tangan Sungjin.

.

Malamnya, mereka bersiap menuju restaurant tempat diadakannya dinner keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun, Sungjin dan Appa Lee berangkat dengan mobil Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana. Sebuah restaurant elite yang biasa digunakan untuk acara khusus atau special.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya. Ia dan ibunya sudah selesai memesan menu makanan. Ketika akhirnya ia mendapati Sungjin memasuki pintu utama restaurant, ia terkesiap. Pasalnya, Ayahnya berada di belakang Sungjin dan berjalan berdampingan sambil bercakap dengan sosok yang tentu saja sangat familiar bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri menyambut ketika tiga pria itu mendekat ke meja nya. "Appa, Sungjin dan….Kyu?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

"Saengil Chukae eommonim, semoga sehat selalu" Kyuhyun menunduk memberi salam kepada ibu Sungmin.

Ibu Sungmin bangkit dan memberi pelukan pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengusap lengan Kyuhyun lembut "Terimakasih Kyuhyun, aku tak menyangka kau datang. Terimakasih. "

Kemudian mereka semua duduk, Kyuhyun, Sungjin dan Appa Lee memesan menu mereka.

"Aku yang mengajak Kyuhyun hyung kemari, tadi Kyuhyun hyung mampir ke rumah. Padahal ia baru saja tiba dari Jerman. " Sungjin memberi penjelasan akan kedatangan Kyuhyun bersamanya.

.

Mereka telah selesai memesan menu, sambil menunggu makanan tersaji, Kyuhyun memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya untuk eomma Lee. "Eommonim, ini untukmu. Dariku, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung, semoga eommonim suka"

"Ah, apa ini, Kyu? Apa kalian sengaja membelinya disana? Terimakasih banyak…" Eomma Lee menerima bingkisan itu dengan senang hati. Sementara Sungmin masih terdiam menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

Tak lama akhirnya makanan datang, mereka pun makan dengan tenang, diselingi perbincangan ringan dan hangat. Setelah makan, Appa Lee mengajak istrinya berdansa. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya, ia membawa istrinya yang tengah tersenyum malu menuju lantai dansa.

.

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu? Apa tidak lelah langsung kemari?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya "Kalau aku memberi kabar, tidak surprise namanya."

"Kyuhyun hyung buru-buru ingin melepas rindu denganmu, harusnya hyung senang, bukankah hyung juga sangat menantikannya?" Sungjin terkekeh geli saat Sungmin malah melotot ke arahnya. Tak lama dirasakannya kakinya tiba-tiba mati rasa akibat tendangan Sungmin di tulang keringnya.

"Aaghh, ini sakit, hyung!" Sungjin meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap kakinya.

"Rasakan anak nakal!" Sungmin berujar kesal dan tak mempedulikan kesakitan adiknya.

"Haha, harusnya kau tahu betapa mengerikan akibatnya jika kau menggoda hyungmu itu" Kyuhyun malah tertawa menanggapi pertengkaran dua bersaudara di hadapannya, lalu ia menepuk nepuk pundak Sungjin pertanda prihatin akan kesakitan di kakinya.

.

.

Makan malam selesai dan mereka memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah keluarga Lee. Sungjin, Appa dan eomma Lee menaiki mobil yang dibawa Sungmin sebelumnya. Dan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun menaiki mobil Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih sudah datang. Aku benar-benar tak menyangkanya, apalagi kau baru saja tiba dari liburanmu" Sungmin memulai pembicaraan saat Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku justru minta maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku benar-benar lupa akan rencana hari ulang tahun eommamu. Jadi aku hanya bisa datang dan malah menumpang ikut makan malam."

"Akhirnya memang aku dan Sungjin tak jadi menyiapkan apa-apa selain makan malam ini. Dengan kau datang, ini sudah sangat cukup, Kyu"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melempar senyum. kemudian keduanya terdiam, suasana berubah menjadi sangat tenang. Kyuhyun berdeham, ia tak suka suasana sepi dan pembicaraan terlalu formal seperti barusan.

"Eh, mana oleh-oleh dari Jerman untukku?" Sungmin menengadahkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, meminta sesuatu.

"Apa kita perlu ke hotel?"

"Apa?!" Ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Sungmin. Lagipula, kenapa hotel?

"Ya, aku pikir kita perlu hotel untuk saling melepas rindu" Kyuhyun berujar enteng. Dia bicara santai sambil menatap lurus ke arah jalanan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kyu! Jangan melantur, kita kerumahku!" Sungmin menjawab dengan ketus. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa magnae ini berpikir ke arah sana ditengah jalan begini.

Ketika mobil memasuki jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi, Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya. Ia mematikan mesin mobil, kemudian melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. satu tangannya melingkar pada jok Sungmin, dan satunya lagi membawa wajah Sungmin untuk menghadapnya.

Kecupan lembut di bibir Kyuhyun berikan untuk Sungmin. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang manis.

" Ini oleh-oleh dariku, Aku sangat merindukanmu, bahkan tadi kau sama sekali tak memberi pelukan untuk menyambutku."

Sungmin bergerak melepas sabuk pengamannya. Kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Bogoshipoyo….Kyuhyunnie….selamat datang" Sungmin memberikan senyum manisnya pada Kyuhyun, kemudian ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan balas mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Sungmin agar tak melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun tidak cukup hanya dengan kecupan singkat. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin lebih dekat, dan membuka bibir untuk memberikan ciuman yang lebih intens.

Kyuhyun suka merasakan sensasi saat dirinya melumat bibir pink Sungmin. Rasanya lembut, kenyal dan terasa sangat pas di bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin membalas ciumannya. Kemudian bibir Kyuhyun beralih mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin, menjilat rahangnya dan turun menyusuri leher mulusnya.

Lalu Kyuhyun berhenti, dan ia memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Nafasnya sedikit terengah "Aku benar-benar berpikir mengenai hotel"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggeleng dalam pelukan Kyuhyun "Tidak, Kyu, kita bilang tadi akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Jadi, kita tak akan kemana-mana"

"Itu berarti kita tak akan melanjutkan ini. Bagaimanapun Sungjin itu suka sekali menggoda, dan aku masih punya rasa sungkan terhadap appa dan eomma mu" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan ia berbicara sambil merengut.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar kekesalan Kyuhyun, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, dan mencubit gemas disana "Hentikan berwajah seperti itu, kau tidak pantas"

"Malam ini, berikan pelukan hangat untuk membawaku ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak, dan lantunkan lagu cinta untukku" Sungmin tersenyum manis, ia memberikan kecupan di pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan. Kita pulang ke rumah, aku sudah mengantuk, Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia tak bisa memaksa Sungmin. ia dan Sungmin kembali memasang sabuk pengaman, kemudian Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobil, dan melajukan mobinya menuju rumah keluarga Sungmin.

"Tidurlah dulu, nanti aku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai"

.

.

.

* * *

Kini mereka kembali lagi beraktivitas seperti biasa di Super Junior, menyiapkan ide untuk album berikutnya, berlatih untuk supershow yang masih berlanjut, dan jadwal terdekat adalah fanmeeting di Jepang.

Mereka sangat menikmati acara fanmeeting kali ini. Kembalinya Heechul ke stage semakin menambah kemeriahan ditambah game-game seru yang para member mainkan. Bahkan acara penolakan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun untuk menjadi anggota tim yang berakibat keluarlah kata-kata 'I Hate You' cukup menjadi bahan perbincangan setelah fan meeting usai. Moment Siwon-Heechul, dan tingkah polos Donghae yang berkali-kali mengundang tawa.

Kini para member berkumpul bersama untuk makan malam dan minum merayakan kemeriahan fan meeting selama dua hari dan kembalinya Heechul ke stage, mereka saling berbagi cerita mengenai acara liburan mereka masing-masing. Donghae memutar rekaman acara pesta wine mereka di Jerman yang berakibat hingga mata Ryeowook bengkak akibat terlalu sensitive terhadap alcohol. Mereka pun bermain kartu, berbincang dan berfoto bersama.

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi gemericik air yang berasal dari shower, wangi lembut sabun dan dua tubuh polos yang tengah menikmati sensasi mandi bersama benar-benar membuat suasana keintiman ini penuh dengan gairah sensual.

Kyuhyun menuangkan sabun cair di telapak tangannya, menggosoknya untuk mengeluarkan busa, setelahnya ia membawa kedua tangannya menuju bahu Sungmin untuk memijitnya.

Perasaan rileks karena pijatan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menengadah, ditambah guyuran air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Sungmin melangkah sedikit lebih rapat dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di leher Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun disertai ciuman beruntun pada leher Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Sungmin memejamkan matanya pertanda ia sangat menikmati ini.

"Aku matikan saja showernya ya? Nanti kau masuk angin" tawar Kyuhyun yang dibalas oleh gelengan kepala Sungmin.

"Tidak Kyu, biarkan dulu. Sekarang berikan sabunnya padaku" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya meminta sabun pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Min, biar aku yang melakukan semuanya hingga selesai" Tangan Kyuhyun turun dari bahu menuju lengan Sungmin. Ia melakukan remasan lembut untuk memijat dengan sabun cair di tangannya. Tangannya terus menelusuri dari lengan, siku, pergelangan tangan dan berakhir dengan menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Sungmin. Menggenggamnya erat kemudian membawanya menuju bibir, memberikan beberapa kecupan di punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, aku cemburu melihatmu bersama Kangin hyung" Kyuhyun mulai mengungkapkan kejujurannya pada Sungmin tentang apa yang menjadi keresahannya akhir-akhir ini. Sungmin membuka matanya, ia menyimak baik-baik perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku memiliki rasa khawatir dan takut kehilanganmu" Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan jarinya. Ia kembali menuangkan sabun cair ditelapak tangan dan menggosoknya.

"Aku berpikir, bisa jadi kalian kembali sedekat dulu, dan memiliki hubungan khusus" Kini tangan Kyuhyun menyabuni seluruh punggung Sungmin, aliran air membuat busa sabun segera meluncur turun dari kulit putih Sungmin. Tangannya turun menuju pantat bulat Sungmin, mengusapnya lembut disana, kemudian naik lagi menyusuri bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Aku tersiksa memikirkannya" Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti di pinggang Sungmin. memberikan remasan lembut disana, kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya ke depan, menarik Sungmin, menyatukan punggung Sungmin dan dadanya. Ucapan Kyuhyun berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan di bahu Sungmin.

Tangannya bergerak lagi, kini turun menuju junior Sungmin, membelainya dan mengusap lembut. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh jemari Kyuhyun, menariknya untuk menghentikan sentuhan pada juniornya.

Sungmin berbalik, mau tak mau Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian Sungmin mematikan shower, ia meraih sabun cair dan menuangkannya ke telapak tangan. Menggosoknya hingga berbusa, dan ia mulai dengan menyentuh dada Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Melakukan gerakan memutar dengan pelan, melewati nipple Kyuhyun tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu bahwa kau merasakan itu. Aku tak perlu lagi mengatakan padamu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya. Karena kau tahu, aku akan berkali-kali memberikan jawaban yang sama untukmu Kyu. Dan kau tahu apa jawabannya, kan?"

Jemarinya terus bergerak menyentuh dada dan perut Kyuhyun, kemudian naik ke leher, bahu, dan lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menautkan jemari mereka, seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Lalu Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun, membawa tangan Kyuhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun, dan mendekatkan hidungnya pada leher Kyuhyun, mencium aroma sabun yang belum terbilas dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kangin hyung bilang, ia kini tak akan menjadi orang bodoh lagi yang hanya bisa membuat khawatir orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak mau lagi membuat masalah yang akan membuat kekasihnya tak bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan tenang. Kangin hyung tak akan melepaskan orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya, yang selalu mendukung Kangin hyung seburuk apapun keadaannya dulu."

Sungmin menengadah menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam. Kemudian Sungmin tersenyum, melihat pantulan bayangannya di mata Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya hangat.

"Kangin hyung mengajakku untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya besok di kamp. Tapi aku tak mau, aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, sebelum kesibukan kembali membuat kita tak bisa bersama."

Sungmin memutar shower, kembali membuat tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun basah teraliri air hangat yang mengguyur. "Meskipun aku sangat rindu dengan Leeteuk hyung, tapi lebih baik aku tak mengganggu acara lovey-dovey KangTeuk couple kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian mengusap wajah Sungmin, menyingkirkan poni basah yang menutupi dahi, dan ia mendaratkan ciuman sayang di kening Sungmin.

"Rasanya tak enak sekali disebut, KangTeuk…ah, berbeda sekali dengan kita, KyuMin, rasanya sangat mudah diucapkan, dan sangat manis untuk di dengar" Kyuhyun berucap narsis, membuat Sungmin ikut tertawa.

"KyuWook apalagi. Itu lebih tidak enak diucap dan didengar" Sungmin merengut, menunjukkan raut merajuk pada Kyuhyun, bahwa ia tak suka ada couple lain untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaha…itu juga terasa aneh bagiku" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat juniornya dan milik Sungmin bergesekan.

"Ngghh…" Sungmin melenguh lembut ketika merasakan sensasinya. Ia meremas bahu Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat, menyandarkan kepalanya untuk mendengar detak jantung kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin 'masuk' sekarang, sayang…." Kyuhyun mengarahkan jemarinya menuju belahan pantat Sungmin. Melakukan gerakan naik turun membelai hole Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan ia tiba-tiba berjengit saat Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jari ke dalam dirinya "Kyu!"

Nafas Kyuhyun memberat. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, Kemudian ia mematikan shower dan meraih handuk. Membalut tubuh Sungmin kemudian menggendongnya keluar kamar mandi.

"Aku tak mau kita sakit. Lebih baik kita segera memulai rutinitas ranjang kita sebelum malam semakin larut" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

**HATTTCHHHIIIIIII!**

**HATTCHII!**

"Wookie-ya, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau bersin-bersin seperti itu?" Donghae bertanya pada Ryeowook. Ia sedang bertanding kartu dengan Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Ah, entahlah hyung, mungkin karena udara malam yang dingin." Ryeowook memencet-mencet hidungnya.

"Atau mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanmu?" Eunhyuk kini yang bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Ah, telingaku juga berdengung. Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakan kebaikanku" kali ini Kangin ikut menimpali.

'**Mungkin Yesung hyung sedang merindukanku' **Ryeowook membatin dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali focus pada gambar-gambar di kamera yang tengah di pegangnya. Dan ia berhenti pada satu gambar dimana mereka tengah berfoto usai acara Fanmeeting tadi.

"Lho, tunggu, Siwon Donghae Heechul Kangin Eunhyuk Ryeowook Shindong, eh? Dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya pada para member sambil menunjukkan foto yang dimaksud. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Ia baru menyadari, sedari tadi, selepas acara fanmeeting, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ternyata sudah tidak ada.

Para member hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menggeleng malas menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ah, Ryeowook, kau seperti tak tahu mereka saja!

.

.

.

.

**END **

.

.

.

.

Ah, Syukurlah, bisa selesai akhir bulan ini, ga jadi bulan depan! Yeeeeiii

Padahal bulan depan tinggal satu hari lagi. Hehehe…

Terimakasih untuk reader&reviewer di chap sebelumnya. Ada yg ngingetin typo jg, sdh saya perbaiki, terimakasih. apakah di chap ini kembali muncul kata2 aneh lagi?...T.T...semoga tidak.

Tidak saya sebutkan untuk reviewerya gpp ya, terimakasih sekali lagi, sebagian besar selalu muncul sejak My All is in You.

Saya jadi hafal kalian ^^

Ide fic ini berasal dari moment liburan chuseok, tapi tentu saja saya improve berdasarkan delusional saya.

Jadi, kejadian sebenarnya hanya para tokoh yang saya sebutkan disini yang tahu.

Maafkan jika ada yang kurang berkenan mengenai fic ini.

Terimakasih, saya mencintai kalian

**By: Lee Sanghyun**


End file.
